Veil of Light
by Trickster's-Lulaby
Summary: Kelly was an ordinary girl ,new at school, until she was sucked into an alternate universe by a Trickster god. Please RR. Read! Love! Read again!
1. Some New Place

Author's note: I would like to give a special thanks to my older brother who proof -read and reviewed this fic. Thank you older brother. I would also like to profusely thank anyone who reviews this story.  
  
Thank you all! (  
  
The Veil of Light  
  
Chapter One: Some place new  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
I looked around at my new school and picked up all the details in a glance. There were trees surrounded by lazing students. The building complex was HUGE, and centered around a plaza where it seemed the older kids were congregated. All the students in the plaza were looking at the people outside their courtyard with hostility as if we had barged in on a private dinner party just by existing.  
  
"This seems like a very friendly place. Don't you think?" I muttered sarcastically to my newly made friend' "I can't wait to get to know everyone and then we can become great bosom friends." I continued in a falsely cheerful voice.  
  
"Tell me Kelly are you always this cheerful or is it just because you're adapting to a new place?" Jacky, my new friend asked, clearly amused with my observation of Jacksonville High School, my own personal hell!  
  
I suppose I should I should have been grateful that I had found a neighbor my own age that understood my own unique sense of humor. I realize now I should have been thankful for lots of thing, but you can't change the past.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
When I got home from school that day I went into my room and buried myself in my favorite series "The Realm of the Gods". I had already read it a million times, but you know good books, they never get old  
  
I finished the last book in a matter of minutes, because I had almost finished it to begin with. I then started on Tamora Pierces newest book "Trickster's Choice". I was very excited about this new book.  
  
I was engrossed in this story of a young heroin that became enslaved by pirates, sold to a kind highborn family and charged with their safety by a trickster god. Aly daughter of George Cooper and the Lioness was put through many trials in order to win a wager with a god.  
  
I was just about to finish the book with a heart to heart conversation with her father who had found his now free daughter in the Copper Isle, when I happened to look at the clock. It read 2:00 am. "That can't be right." I whispered. "I'm not at all tired."  
  
"It's a good thing I don't have school tomorrow", I said to myself. "Cause I wouldn't be able to stay awake in class!" I whispered as I turned of the light and went to sleep.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Note: My first fic so tell me how you liked it please. Oh and there really a book called "Trickster's Choice" it is Tamora Pierces 21st book You should read it. It's very good Very Good. Read and Review PLEASE!!!! 


	2. A Twisting Trail

Author's Note: Once again I would like to thank anyone and everyone that reviewed my fic I appreciate your reviews. I would also like to say feel free to criticize my work I have a very big ego that needs deflating.  
  
Thanks in advance  
  
Veil of Light  
  
Chapter two: A twisting trail  
  
The next day I slept tell noon. When I finally got up I felt supremely guilty about my sloth ness.  
  
My mother, seeing the guilt written clearly on my face, suggested a walk in the woods near our new house. I thought that a walk would invigorate some energy out of myself.  
  
I smiled gratefully, packed a daypack with the necessities and set of on my bike. Near the trail I parked my bike and locked it onto a near by tree. I walked down the path determined to walk of any sloth I might possess.  
  
Soon I became bored walking on an all to familiar path and stepped of into the green foliage. I made sure to mark stones on the ground so I wouldn't become lost on my way back.  
  
I thought I was so smart marking my path. Boy was I a fool!  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
As I proceeded along the trees became more and more dense around me. It was becoming so dark because of the dense treetops that if I hadn't had a watch on I wouldn't have thought it was a little after 2:00P.M. Ahead of me I saw a bright splotch of light I assumed to be the entrance to a clearing.  
  
That clearing became my goal. I was so intent on reaching it at some point that I failed to notice the sudden silence in the treetops around me. If I had noticed this I would have realized something was horribly wrong.  
  
Reaching that patch of sunlight became a desperate race against time. I walked for what felt like hours without coming any closer to that brilliantly bright patch of light. Then all of the sudden it was right before me, like I had passed some test with my determination to reach the sunlight.  
  
What I had thought was an entrance to a clearing turned out to be a very thin veil of sheer material. Behind this veil was the light it was a bright as the sun and as beautiful.  
  
I was about to walk through this thin veil of light, as I decided to call it, when a voice that sounded amused and serious at the same time, a voice that held hope and despair and a voice that held above all power, shouted out "You will do Kelly. You will do!"  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Note: I hope you liked it remember criticism is accepted R/R.  
  
Thanks in advance 


	3. Falling From Light to Darkness

Author's Note: Once again thanks to those of you dedicated readers to review my troubled works. I really appreciate it. Remember critisism is greatly appreciated. Tell me if you want anything in specific to happen to Kelly. I need some suggestions badly I am sorta' stumped.  
Thanks in advance  
  
Veil of Light  
  
Chapter Three: Falling from light to darkness  
  
I was about to turn back to turn back, this voice kind of freaked me out a little, when a force pulled me through the veil into light.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
All I saw was light.  
  
I fell through light.  
  
I saw light, breathed light and consumed light.  
  
I had a glow from all the light I had absorbed but I couldn't tell in all the ethereal brightness.  
  
At some point all I felt was light and knew nothing but it.  
  
All my hurts were gone taken and healed by the light until I was made anew.  
  
When I felt I would always be encased in light I fell out of it.  
  
I hit the ground in the center of the clearing as the portal I had fallen through disappeared in a flash of light. That was the last thing I saw before darkness claimed my vision completely.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Once the darkness had surrounded me completely a figure dressed in clothing strange to me appeared in front of me. He said, in that same powerful voice that had told me not so long ago that I would do, "Hello Kelly I am glad you survived the cleansing very few do but you see a friend of mine needs your help. She is being closed-minded and dose not see what is straight in front of her."  
  
" You! It's you! That Trickster god in the story I was reading. But that is impossible." The last was more to convince myself that him.  
  
"I assure you it is not impossible and Aly needs your help!"  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Note: hope you liked it R/R. 


	4. A Hostile Environment

Author's Note: I need reviews; any are appreciated! When an author gets a review, it's either that the story really sucked or that the reader really enjoyed it. And even though I hope all my readers truly enjoyed my work, once again, all reviews are appreciated!  
  
Thanks in advance  
  
Veil of Light  
  
Chapter Four: A Hostile Environment  
  
When I regained consciousness the first thing I was aware of was throbbing pain all over my body. Then I remembered the conversation I had just had with someone I now realize I despise with a passion. All the instructions he had given me came back almost at once: 1) get up 2) get to the manor using any means necessary 3) help Aly in any way you can!  
  
Remembering all this also made me remember that I had just fallen from a portal that had been 20 feet in the air. "Owwww! That hurts!" I moaned as I cautiously felt one of the many huge lumps on my head.  
  
Only after I had felt the other various bumps and bruises I had managed to collect on my trip, did I look around and seriously examine my surroundings.  
  
I was on a plateau whose only available entrance was a path way surrounded by gagged rocks. And as I continued to examine my immediate surroundings I noticed that I was not alone! There were about ten dark skinned men around me, and all seemed to be pointing spears at me.  
  
"Stand! With your hands in the air, no sudden movements!" one of them growled at me. I could tell from the authority radiating from his person.  
  
I complied, slowly standing up with my hands in the air. 'How can I understand them they aren't speaking English?' I wondered.  
  
'That would be me.' Said a familiar voice from within my mind. 'I had to be sure you could communicate with the islanders. Go ahead talk I will make sure no harm comes to you. You will also find that you can speak almost every dialect spoken on the island.'  
  
"May I ask what I have done to deserve this rough treatment?" I asked politely. "Because as far as I know merely breathing isn't a crime. You've got some nerve harassing innocent bystanders like this! I demand to see the head of the Balitang family immediately!" I said in the most imposing voice I could come up with.  
  
The leader of the patrol was obviously perturbed by my self righteous out break. " Oh you will get you council with Lady Balitang but you meat Aly!"  
  
'Good that is just what I was hoping for' said the voice of Kyprionth  
  
'Get out of my head and go tell Aly to expect an important visitor'  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Note: congratulations you have made it through my fourth chapter! Hope you liked it if you did or if you didn't doesn't matter to me as long as you review it. (That's a lie I do care if you liked it but even if you d9dn't you must tell me so!)  
  
Thanks in advance! 


	5. I Don't Think You Are Capable

Author's Note: Hello all my faithful readers! Could really use some suggestions for this story. I'm running out of smoke. Tell me if this chapter lives up to the high standard you have set for me, please. Oh, and my older brother, previously mentioned in chapter one, wishes to have another shout out, so once again I give a special thanks to my older brother. Thank you older brother for you superb proof reading skills, when I take advantage of them. Yes, older brother I am aware that my grammar sucks, and now my readers know as well. I hope you are happy! And, remember to review.  
Thanks in advance  
  
Veil of Light  
  
Chapter Five: I Don't Believe You Capable  
  
"What do you mean she came out of nowhere? Nothing comes out of nowhere but gods!" Aly shouted at Fesgao the man-at-arms captain at the Balitang household.  
  
"Well, this girl must be god-touched then, because the only warning we had of her presence was a blinding flash of light. And when we got there the girl was unconscious. If she hadn't demanded to see Lady Winnamine I probably would have just shipped her off to the nearest slave traders," he retorted, clearly ruffled.  
  
"Then why didn't you? It would have made things easier, even if I don't approve of slavery. Now I have to deal with a potentially dangerous girl that might be god-touched." Then a distracted look came on to her face like she was listening to a voice from far away.  
  
'She is not someone to worry about. I sent her to you because you were in need. So prepare for her arrival!' That was Kyprionth again in Aly's head.  
  
'Get out of my head you bothersome god!' She shouted back, but it was clear the message was across when she said to Fesgao "Don't bother any troops for an escort she is another one of Kyprionth's. I will go meet her at once."  
  
"If I may? I don't think you should go alone. I will send the leader of the patrol that found her with you, so you have a witness ready incase she lies about her where a bouts." He said concerned.  
  
"That would be lovely, send him over to where you are keeping this mysterious girl."  
  
"There will be no need, young Calminen is already keeping guard on the prisoner." Fesgao said with pride in his voice.  
  
"That's good news I don't want this outsider wandering about just yet."  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
I was sitting in what appeared too be a small storage shed. They hadn't even trusted me to stay alone in a locked storage room without a guard. They had put me into the care of that same person that had so captivated me back on the plateau, the one that had radiated authority and confidence. Even now in a storage closet I couldn't keep my eyes from his face.  
  
And it seemed He was just as captivated, but for different reasons. "What did you think you were doing out there, startling everyone like that, you were lucky you new the right name to say or we would probably would have seriously hurt you? You were also foolish to act as you did. Did you not realize that you haven't any rights as you are now an outsider? Foolish woman!"  
  
This angered me even just as it warmed me. He had been scared that he might have had to hurt me. But he also said he would have if I hadn't said Lady Winnamnes's name. This saddened me, even if I didn't believe him capable of doing so foul a thing to an innocent girl. "I don't think you would have hurt me. You don't seem the type too kill someone just because they were irritating you at the time. No, that's not you at all." I said this with such certainty, that it seemed to startle him out of the blank face he was wearing, and I caught a sight of his emotions. I saw Confusion then realization, panic and a complete calm that only comes when you are on the edge of a cliff and you don't care if you fall or not.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Note: My longest chapter ever! This is where the romance part begins just incase you didn't get that. Hope you liked it R/R. 


	6. Blissful Sleep

Author's Note: I hope this story is still captivating you all with its creative beauty. (Didn't I tell you all that I needed to have my huge ego deflated.) Read!! Love!! Read again!! Oh and you have to review to!!  
  
The Veil of Light  
  
Chapter Six: Blissful sleep  
  
As Aly walked down the corridors of the Balitang hose hold she couldn't help thinking about the girl that waited ahead of her. "I hope she isn't a complete ingrate. I need some one to control a spy network because I am to busy for it now. Kyprionth had better have sent me a person with formidable skills or I'm turning her lose."  
  
Ever thing was flowing through her mind so quickly that she didn't notice that she had bumped into someone. "Aly you are busy?" Said Nawat Crow.  
  
" Oh, sorry Nawat can't talk now got a meeting with a god." She replied hurriedly. 'I can't get into something now I am really busy I hope he doesn't get angry.' She thought.  
  
"We will talk later then alright?" he asked  
  
"Yes later. I promise." Then she took off again still thinking hard.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
I was still sitting in the cramped storage shed. Still staring at that same young man while he stared back at me. I didn't even know his name yet I felt I had known him forever. I know that sounds corny but it is the truth and even then I knew it.  
  
We were still staring at each other, him in curiosity and me in wonder, when the door opened to admit a girl no older than I with short red hair. This, I thought, must be Aly.  
  
"Good work Calminen you can wait outside until I am in need of you." She said and it became apparent to me that I was up against more of an examination then I had first thought.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
The examinations went on for hours she asked my name where I came from; she gave some speculation over my answer to this question. I don't think she believed I came to be here because I traveled through a veil of light. She asked me if I had the Gift or the sight and I answered that I wasn't sure. She asked if I had gotten or was going to get anything for my services to Kyprionth, to this question I answered firmly no. I didn't want them to think I was here for money. "I have my morals you know." I said to her. Aly seemed to except that and went on.  
  
Aly asked every question you can imagine about who I was to my favorite color and I answered them all, even if some made little sense to me as to why I was being asked them.  
  
At one point she asked about how I got here and I explained about the trail and the quiet. When I finally got to the part about my trip through the light, I was feeling so tired I had to stop every three words to yawn. When I came to how I had absorbed all the light my body could withstand, I started to forget the words I was about to say somewhere between my brain and my mouth. Finally I told about my hard landing and my talk with the god. By this point I was as awake as a snoring baby and useless in answering questions. She seemed to except I was through for the evening and brought in Calminen to hear how he had found me.  
  
"I saw a bright flash of light in the sky that momentarily blinded me. My team and I decided to go check it out. When we got there we found her laying on the ground all covered in bruises. I decided that if she was that beat up we should let her rest, so we waited until she woke up. When she did wake up she was dazed, you could tell because she didn't see us right away. I admit this angered me and that is why instead of asking how she got to be so hurt I told her to stand with her hands in the air.  
  
"Doubtless you know the rest." He concluded with a sigh.  
  
"Yes, I do. Now I can see you are both asleep on your feet. Calminen show- Kelly right?" this was addressed at me. I nodded assent "to where she will be staying, in with the servants. Then go to bed yourself you look asleep o your feet."  
  
Calminen helped me up. I was too exhausted to get up on my own. I really wanted to see a healer but I guess it wasn't necessary to be healthy for what she had planned for me.  
  
"I don't care what Aly says before you sleep you see a healer. The name is Calminen and yours is Kelly I believe. Am I right? No need to answer I can tell you are tired." We continued walking, well he walking me limping while putting most of my weight on him, in silence for I while. When I couldn't take it any more I asked, "What do you think she will do with me?"  
  
He didn't answer right away, I think he might have been considering the options, but when he did talk it surprised the heck out of me. " I think she is going to put you in charge of some thing dangerous like a spy job or recruiting. You can't use a bow-n-arrow can you?" he didn't wait for an answer, just kept on talking, "and I suppose you don't know any martial arts do you? Well if you did I would ask to have you in a patrol but."  
  
At this point I forgot my fatigue in my anger over being walked on so many times so I yelled "For a matter of fact I do know some martial arts and I was best in my archery class!" This bout of anger had thoroughly extinguished all of the stored up energy I had ever possessed, so I leaned heavily on Calminen breathing in his sent. It was very comforting so comforting that I began to drift off.  
  
I was near blissful sleep when I heard him half mutter "I will have my hands full with this one. Can't wait." Then I drifted off into oblivion.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Note: I hope that this one wasn't to confusing. R/R!! 


	7. A Vision

Author's Note: I would like to personally thank Caowin who has without fail reviewed all my works. I would also like to thank Queen of Connaught, Heaven-Sent515, Stacie, Snowfire the Kitsune, and Meg of Queenscove for reviewing my works. Oh' and once again I would like to thank Older Brother. Thank you all  
  
Veil of Light  
  
Chapter Seven: A vision  
  
When I woke up my head felt much better that when I had gone to sleep. The many aches along my body had disappeared all but the most sever. I looked around and found I was in a white washed room full of shelves and shelves of herbs and medicine. 'This must be the hospice.' I thought. If this is the hospice than that means.  
  
Ah you are awake. Good because I wont tolerate a luarin in this hospice any longer. Especially for a few bumps and bruises." Yep, that means good old happy Ochobu Dodeka the resident mage.  
  
"Grand mother, you must not be so harsh. Aly says she is to be respected among the servants. And Lady Winnamine trusts Aly's judgment." A voice that made me heart warm and my checks blush said from behind Ochobu. It was the daring patrolmen that I had just recently learned was named Calminen. It would seem that he was yet another grandchild of the mage.  
  
Throughout my observations grandmother and grandchild had been bickering about something or another. "-and you should show more respect for your elders. Your father has taught you bad habits. Now that you have finally graced us with your presence for more that a day I will have to teach you some manners." It went on like this for a few minutes and all the while Calminen had a small smile on his face like this was regular behavior.  
  
"I hate to interrupt this show of affection but I would like to talk to Aly about certain delicate matters. I do think I am well enough o leave Ochobu so if you would assist me in getting up I will be on my way, and out of your hair." This I said over the bickering to make myself heard.  
  
As soon as I had uttered my words silence took hold of the room. "What did you call me child?" It was then that I realized my error. "I don't remember telling you my name. Did you Calminen?" all Calminen could do was shake his head in wonder.  
  
"I know your name from the god." I said hastily. "He told me as I slept." It was an out right lie but it seemed to satisfy them.  
  
"Ah, how foolish of me. Of course the god will have told you all you needed to know. If that is all?" The question wasn't meant for me but for Calminen. He answered with a nod of his head. "Alright then, Calminen help this girl up and take her to Aly. Then come straight back and help me clean up." It was an obvious dismissal so I took the hand Calminen offered me and walked out, careful not to sow the stiffness of my limbs to the mage.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Aly was talking to the cook, Chenaol, when Kelly and Calminen came upon them. Aly was asking Chenaol if she would mind another helper in the kitchen. One that could be trusted. The cook was about to say that she had enough hands thank you very much when she saw me Kelly walking in the door.  
  
"Now that have starved girl that looks like a kraken chewed her up and spat her out wouldn't perhaps be who you had in mind for me? Would it?" she asked with an unreadable glint in her eye. As soon as I saw her I was back in the field of light. But this time I didn't stay in light, no after a few seconds it began to dissipate and in its place was a picture. In this picture stood five serene people. One was the cook, one Calminen, another was Aly, and the fourth was a woman with a noble look about her, and the fifth, strangely enough was myself. There were crows perched on a lone figure in the background and flying horses filled the air.  
  
As soon as I had taken this all in I was once again standing in the manor's kitchen looking dazed. "Are you alright Kelly?" the blurry figure in front of me said in Calminen's voice. 'The blurry figure must be Calminen then' said the logical part of my brain. It was also this logical part that made myself answer in a reassuring tone that I was quiet all right.  
  
'What could those pictures mean?' I wondered, though I new I would most likely know before my part in this is done.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Note: So how do you like my latest attempt? I new you would like it.R/R!! 


	8. The Spymaster

Author's Note: Hello again! I'm now going to satisfy my hungry readers and make this chapter unbearably long. Hahaha Hahaha hahahahahahaha. That is what you get for pushing me. Now you must bear my wrath.  
Enjoy.  
  
Veil of light  
  
Chapter Eight: The Spymaster  
  
Calminen was standing next to me when I went into the trance; he was the first, therefore, to notice something was wrong with me. "Kelly, Kelly are you all right? Hello do you hear me? Answer me!!!" I think it was this last desperate cry that shook me out of my dormant state.  
  
I gazed around blinking in the light and wondering why everyone was looking at me as if I had turned green. "What? Do I have something on my face?" I asked, inviting everyone to lighten up.  
  
That didn't work; they all had still had that same serious contemplating looks on their faces. Aly looked the most relaxed but I could tell her mind was working like mad under that calm interior. For in fact Kyprionth was personally telling her every little detail of my vision. Later, she told me, when he told her that this vision wasn't given to me from himself, but was from a power that was all my own, she hadn't believed him in the slightest.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
I was in the hospice again. Under the 'oh so tender' care of Ochobu, trying to discover what I had done to deserve the care of this monstrosity. I suppose you think me unkind to think this. Well I don't see you in this hospital bed listening non-stop to cracks about my heritage.  
  
"If it had been my granddaughter with that vision she wouldn't have fainted!" That was her favorite one. I heard it about 15 times over the course of an hour. It wouldn't have been so bad if I had gotten visitors once in a while, but even that pleasure was denied me. They said it was so I could recover my strength, but I think they were using slow torture to get information out of me. For I had flat out refused to tell the details of my vision to even Kyprionth.  
  
I think my silence made everyone mistrust me. Everyone but Aly it seemed was determined to cast me out. Even Aly would have cast me out if it hadn't been for my skills in the necessary areas.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Once I got out of the hospice Aly asked me to come to come to the stables where her meetings were kept. I was uncertain about the purpose of this meeting.  
  
When I arrived, I arrived to be greeted by the whole group. They were waiting for me all with serious looks on her face. "Who died?" I asked jokingly  
  
"This is serious Kelly. It concerns your future here."  
  
'Great,' I thought 'just what I need, a talk about my future. I thought I escaped all this when I left my own world.' But what I said out loud was considerably more casual. "Okay shoot."  
  
"I have been thinking of how you can best help our cause. And we have come to the decision that we are in need of a spymaster. You know, some one to keep track of all the information coming in, and on occasion go on missions to operatives and such. I know this is a big step but I feel you will do well." This proposition startled me. I thought hard on if I was going to except.  
  
In the end the lure of adventure and excitement won out over caution. "I'll do it."  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
For the next two weeks I got acquainted with all our spies. It is amazing how many people it takes to run an operation like ours. I met a woman who was a servant in the palace. I talked with slaves all over the place.  
  
It was on a trip to meet an operative that I stumbled on something that changed everything.  
  
I was traveling to the capitol with Calminen for protection. Aly wanted me to get into contact with a servant of a highborn lord that was feeding us info about what the lords in the capitol were talking about.  
  
"Are you sure this is the way to the safe house?" I asked Calminen when I felt it was taking to long. I had refrained from asking the time- honored question, 'Are we there yet?' for way to long.  
  
"Yes, I'm positive. I have taken this same route many times before. I would appreciate it if you stayed down so no one would see you." He sounded annoyed so I complied. But I couldn't resist one more jibe.  
  
"Are we here yet?" I said as I dodged a weak punch to my arm, and dove out of sight.  
  
Over the weeks Calminen and I had become good friends. He had appointed himself personal bodyguard over me, and I provided the laughs. Someone had to do it right.  
  
"Wake up Kelly, we're here." he said even though he knew I wasn't sleeping. It was the signal for stay down it's not safe yet.  
  
"What's going on Calminen? I thought this was a safe house."  
  
"It is, or was. Looks like they found it. We got to get out of here. Stay in the wagon and get word to Kyprionth. Tell we need to know where Aly wants us to go next."  
  
"Okay, give me a sec." 'Kyprionth are you there?' I asked my silent benefactor.  
  
'Yes I'm here are you enjoying yourself at the moment?'  
  
'You know full well that I am not. I need you to ask Aly what we are to do next. Tell her what has happened here. She will wont to know that the spy is nowhere to be found. So she was either found or got out before it happened.'  
  
'I will tell her this. You two kids have fun.' Then his presence disappeared and I settled back to wait for a reply.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Aly was sleeping when my message arrived. So the god just went straight into her dreams.  
  
'Aly I've got news.'  
  
'Is nothing sacred anymore? When anyone with a wisp of talent can invade my very dreams. What is this message?'  
  
'So sorry about the interruption, but Kelly said it was important. The safe house in the capitol has been discovered and the spy was either found or had already fled. She wants to know if you have anything else for her to do while she is there.'  
  
'Yes tell her to see if she can establish a look out in the castle. It is about time for us to have a look out in the heart of the enemy. Tell her I know it will be tricky, but I have faith in her abilities.'  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
'Okay Kyprionth thank you.' I said after he gave me Aly's message.  
  
"So what did she say Kelly? Are we going home or not?"  
  
"Not even close. We are somehow going to penetrate the castles thick outer shell. Go in, and establish an operator and get out undetected. But don't worry Aly has faith in my abilities. I'm sure we will be fine." I said this all with such a straight face that if it wasn't such a grave matter Calminen would have cracked up laughing.  
  
"Oh so that is all. I was thinking from the look on your face, I thought that we were going grocery shopping. You needed some excitement in your life and you know it." Calminen always did have such a carefree attitude, Even if I felt this mission would be the end of us.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Note: So how you like them apples. Oh yeah over 1,000 words. Is that long enough for you cretins. R/R!! 


	9. The Gift

Author's Note: Hello my admirers back again and ready to do business. I know that most of you were still not appreciative of my efforts concerning chapter eight. I also hope you know that this chapter will be no longer than all the others, thank you very much. Because you have damaged my feelings in not reviewing my stories Sob. Just kidding but still, PLEASES REVIEW!  
  
Disclaimer: My editor has brought to my attention that I am in need of a disclaimer. So Tamara Pierces works and characters are not mine. Kelly Calminen are all my own. Please ask my permission before using them, or you shall fall prey to my invisible assassins.  
  
Veil of Light  
  
Chapter Nine: The Gift  
  
"Okay when I say run across." Calminen said as we made our way into the heart of the enemies 'lair', or I suppose you could call it a castle. We were on another of Aly's impossible tasks. She wanted, of all things, for us to somehow miraculously install a spy in the castle. But first we had to get the layout of the castle. That is why we are here, and not warm and cozy in front of a blazing fire.  
  
"Now!" He whispered. I started running, low to the ground. I did not want to be here.  
  
"Okay I'm over." I whispered back at him. I knew he had heard me when he too ran over to me.  
  
We were in. Now all we had to do was steal some servant livery and we would pretty much be in the clear.  
  
"Okay do you have any idea where we could find some servants garb?" I asked feeling skeptical. I didn't think this plan would work.  
  
"No, but why don't you ask the god. I'm sure he would be happy to help us." He said this with the confidence of youth. A confidence I had back in my own world before all this occurred.  
  
The suggestion was reasonable so I complied, 'Kyprionth are you there?' I asked.  
  
The answer came immediately. 'Yes I am. What do you want?' He actually sounded annoyed with me. So when I answered, I spoke with humidity in my voice.  
  
'I, Um, wanted to a-ask you if you knew any places where we could get servants garb. B-but if your busy I'm sure Calminen and I can think of s- something.' I don't usually stutter but when faced with an annoyed god I think I'm allowed some fright.  
  
When I said this I could feel all his muscles, if gods have muscles, untense themselves. 'Oh is that all? I'm sorry if I frightened you little one. You can find some clothes in the storage closet three corridors down. Take a right for two doors, and there it is on your left.' I was relived when the anger escaped from his voice, but puzzled all the same.  
  
'Why was he angry?' I wondered, hoping it had nothing to do with my actions.  
  
"He says three corridors down, two doors then on our left." I relayed to Calminen.  
  
"See," he replied, "I knew this would work."  
  
"I know it is going well," I said, "but let's not get to sure of ourselves. We're not out of the woods yet!" I felt uneasy about how easy all of this was going. Without a hitch we had gotten over the moat. Without detection we had gotten into the castle. Something just didn't smell right to me, but Calminen didn't seem to notice a thing. In fact he seemed more confident and relaxed than usual. Something was definitely wrong here, and I could see magic at the source.  
  
Once I came to this conclusion it was if a huge fog had been lifted from my sights. I could see glows around everything, in the doors, on the floors. I didn't have a clue what was going on.  
  
'The cleansing works in mysterious ways I see' Kyprionth had returned to my mind, sensing something unusual about it. 'I see the light has granted you some unforeseen Gifts. I you take my meaning?' He sounded entirely to pleased with himself for my judgment.  
  
'What do you mean?' I inquired, curious about his choice of wording. Surely he couldn't mean what I thought he meant. 'And what do you mean by cleansing? Do you refer to the eternal light I passed through? I think I remember you calling it that when first I arrived.' I was now almost certain He meant that I had the.  
  
'I mean you have the Gift. You sure are slow if you haven't figured it out by now. I've had my suspicions for quite some time, but what you see now confirms it.' I felt indignant at being called slow, but excitement soon over-rode and other emotion.  
  
'You're serious? This is good, yes?' Then the true implications fell before me, 'No this is NOT good; It means the silent suspicions I have been having about the reality of our stealth is correct. We have been permitted to come this far. They know why we are here or someone does.'  
  
All this took place in seconds. But what was to come felt like it stretched for hours.  
  
I only had time to relay my information to Calminen before all hell broke lose around us.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
We were in what felt like a prison cell, when I woke up. I was just starting to get aware enough to speculate about how I had arrived in this spot, when all the memories came back.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~* Flash Back  
  
I screamed a warning to Calminen as a brutish looking man stepped out from behind a tapestry. It came just in time, as He swung to meet the apposing man sword and struck him down.  
  
After that first warning, I didn't have anymore time to worry about Calminen safety, for just as the first man was taken down six came to take his place, and I was fighting for my life.  
  
I used all the tricks. The jump kick took down one man but the next required my hidden dagger. I chopped and swung and dismembered my fair share of the men. But it soon became too much to defend against.  
  
I saw a man come behind Calminen and knock him out with the hilt of his sword. I had no time to react before I to was knocked unconscious. Blackness greeted me with open arms.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~* End of Flash Back  
  
I heard a quiet moan beside me and I turned to see Calminen sprawled on the floor beside me. " Kelly are you there?" he quietly called out, peering into the dark haze that surrounded us.  
  
"Yes, Calminen, I'm here. But where do you think here is?"  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Note: Hello again how did you like it? I'm glad if you did( but sad if you didn't (. Either way, please review. I crave reviews!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 


	10. Thinking Ahead

Author's Note: Howdy ya' all, how ya' doing? I'm doing fine: thanks for asking. Well that was a lie. I hate school right now. I have two reports due in the same class, and I just turned another one in for that same class. Now that might not seem like much for you High Schoolers but it is for me. Plus I'm looking for a High School to go to that will satisfy all of my extensive family. Which means a Catholic school with huge SAT scores. Can you say hell on Earth? I should hope so. Anyway, need ideas should Calminen get hurt and Kelly has to use her Gift to get out alive, or should Kelly get hurt and Calminen has to come to terms to with his feelings for Kelly to get out alive. You decide.  
  
Disclaimer: Tamara Pierce's works are not my own. However, Kelly and Calminen are mine. So keep your grubby hands off. Oh, my humor amuses me *holds aching side*.  
  
Veil of Light  
  
Chapter Ten: Thinking Ahead  
  
"Remind me again how we are getting out of here?" I asked for the tenth time, still unsure of the plan Calminen had come up with.  
  
"If all goes well you needn't worry one bit!" was his too enthusiastic reply.  
  
"Calminen, I don't think this will work. I mean, like there really going to care if I wail and scream. All they'll do is yell for quiet and when that doesn't work, resort to more inventive means!" I was close to hysterics now. And it didn't help that he was just standing there smiling like he saw this amusing! I wanted to smack him upside the head.  
  
My hysteria didn't seem to bother him one bit, like he expected it and was letting me burn out. When it looked like I had done just that he opened his mouth to talk only to be cut off by the sound of the rust prison door opening.  
  
Then he I signed for quiet and whispered, "Listen." We could hear voices, loud voices coming from the other side of the prison and approaching fast. They seemed to be arguing about something, and as they grew closer and their voices louder, it became all too apparent just what they were arguing about, us.  
  
The louder voice thought we should be questioned to see what we knew before they killed us, but the other thought they should just make an example of us and kill us executioner style.  
  
"What do we do now, oh wisest of the wise?" I demanded.  
  
"Hold on a sec I'm thinking!" Then very calm look overcame his face and he turned to me. I think, about a second before he said anything I knew what we would have to do and it wouldn't be pretty. I had to admit it to my self I was scared.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Note: I'm sorry this chapter is so short really but I have a severe case of writers block and my creative genius was struck head on. I really need ideas, look at the Author's note for details. This is a serious S.O.S. 


End file.
